Outside
by Akitore
Summary: It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining, the sky was a marvelous clear blue color, and Ootori Kyouya and Suoh Tamaki were enjoying it... through a window? ONESHOT. TamaKyou. Please, R&R?


**Akitore:** Haijimashite and Hello :) This fic was for **zeroworkethic **on her birthday! I posted it early, just because you know, I wanted her to see it. Cause I might be at Disney World celebrating my sister's birthday on July 20th, so I might be spending the night in a hotel over there. MUAHAHAHA. but just so you know.. ANYONE can enjoy this fic :D

To _zero_: Ya know... I've really been **too** nice to you. XD I've dedicated at least two fics to you, well a chapter and a fiction. Hah.

To _everyone_: uhh.. my birthday is on august 14. ***HINT HINT*** XD I'm so selfish...

* * *

It was the middle of the day, the sun was shining, the sky was a marvelous clear blue color, and Ootori Kyouya and Suoh Tamaki were enjoying it... through a window? They were together that fine day in the third son's house, studying for exams. Not that they really needed to study, they were both grade A students, Kyouya being at the top of the class.

"Kyouya, can we go outside? It's absolutely beautiful!" The blonde exclaimed, turning from the window to face his best friend.

"No, Tamaki. I do not wish to go outside. You may, but I would like to stay where I am, thank you." He replied, not turning away from his laptop on the desk.

Tamaki pouted, although he wished to stay and be with his dear friend, he also wished just as much to be outside, enjoying the scenery and fresh air. Walking over to him, he spoke again, trying to convince the Otori boy to come outside with him. "But I'd like you to join me! It's so nice outside, and I'd hate to enjoy it... alone," he said, whimpering the last word.

"If you want, call any of the host members, I'm sure one of them wouldn't mind spending time with you." Fail.

The host king pouted, not understanding why Kyouya didn't want to go outside. It wasn't like they _needed_ to do any work and they deffinately had secured plans for next week's theme for the host club. What was going on, Suoh Tamaki did not know.

Walking over to the other, he looked over the other's shoulder to see what he was working on. He breathed heavily_. Work... Of course, _he thought.

"Stop hovering me, you're invading my personal space."

"Hmph, you're no fun." A pout remained on Tamaki's face, while a serious look remained on Kyouya's.

After a few minutes of silence, (Which wasn't a pleasantly peaceful silence, it was more like an awkward tense silence.) the blonde decided to try to convince the other again.

"Pleeeasee? For Daddy?"

"Don't think that I won't throw you out," the shadow king replied harshly. He was getting on Kyouya's nerves, and he deffinately had no objections to throwing Tamaki out. The other pouted once again, pulling up a chair next to the black haired boy, taking a seat. Another few minutes passed silently, the tension building (Kyouya felt no tension, though. He was perfectly fine with the silence.). Tamaki leaned on the table infront of him, propping up his left arm, to rest his cheek on it, watching Kyouya as he worked.

There was a continued silence, the only sound of each other's breathing and the occaissional yawn from a slightly bored blonde, while Kyouya never taking his eyes off his work as his guest watched him. Placing his index finger on the table, Tamaki traced different patterns, in hopes it would help with his boredum.

"Ya know, you need to have time to have fun and relax too, Kyouya. It's not good if you always work, work, work, and work all the time..." He tried once again, looking at his companion with a gleaming hope filling his violet colored eyes. _Being with you is relaxing? Rarely. _Kyouya thought to himself, although he had to admit; being with Suoh really wasn't that bad sometimes.

The third son sighed, placing his pencil down ontop of his notebook. He really wasn't going to get any peace and quiet unless he listened (and obeyed) to Tamaki's bidding.

"Fine," he groaned, dragging out the word.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" he exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's waist, smiling happily. "We're not staying out too long though, I've still got to finish-"

"Kyouya." He spoke firmly, cutting off the other. The other, still wrapped in a happy blonde's arms, never heard such a tone from the blonde, and because of this he listened.

They went outside; Tamaki taking in the scenery, jumping from place to place to look at everything. Kyouya, on the other hand, stood infront of his house, watching the fool examine every detail that his front yard had to offer. Crossing his arms, he walked over to him.

"Tamaki." He spoke in a mellow tone. Tamaki turned to look at him, tilting his head to the side in curiousity of what he was called for. "I'm going back inside. I have to finish something that I've been working on-"

"What? But Daddy worked hard to get Mommy to come outside!" He yelled, waving his arms around like he was at a panic. Which he was, he did not want his companion to leave, not after all the work he put in to convincing him to join him outside. Not truly thinking of what he should do, Tamaki, once again, wrapped his arms around the other. "Don't go... Please?" He whined.

"So you don't want me to finish making arrangements for our private trip to Bali? That's fine. I just thought you would want to, since you complain so much about not enough alone time." The shadow king smirked, as the host king's eyes went wide.

"What? I didn't know a thing about that!" He complained, his facing forming a small pout.

Kyouya laughed, which was something he only did infront of Tamaki. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, he placed a quick, light kiss on the other's lips, laughter still flowing from his mouth.

"That's because- hah- you know how to spoil a suprise, Suoh."

As the black haired boy's laughter died down, he kissed the blonde once again, but with more passion. The blonde gladly responded. It wasn't too heated, it was just enough to show that there was love between them. Kyouya's arms around Tamaki's neck tightened, pulling them closer together. Tamaki's tounge pushed passed Kyouya's lips and teeth, exploring and memorizing every inch of the other's mouth. Tounges battled, until a moan came from the Otori, causing the two to pull away.

Tamaki smiled goofily, and the other keeping a straight face, removing his arms from around the blonde's neck. He was happy, not just because the third son had come outside, but because the whole time he was complaining, whining, and annoying Kyouya; Kyouya was only thinking of him.

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, Tamaki let go of the black haired boy freeing him from his grasp. He sighed, watching Kyouya walk away. "Go get that work done, you idiot!" He yelled, teasingly, a smile never leaving his face.

Kyouya turned around, crossing his arms. "Me, the idiot?" The blonde just laughed as Kyouya walked away again. "Daddy loves you!"

This time the Otori didn't turn around, he just continued walking. "And I love you," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

  
**Akitore: **Didja like it? O.o I have no opinions on it, actually (I also don't even know what the plot is. I just wrote it (that's the way it is with most of my fics, actually), call it improvisation? I don't know. Just trying to sound smart, haha.) and I would've made this a Junjou fic, but. I can't write anything other than Ouran or Fullmetal Alchemist. Well.. that's a lie. I can, but it's a challenge. I have to think really hard, find a good plot that would fit the fandom, not freak out about OOCness etc. o.o I'm also suprised this fic is pretty long too o.o

**Happy** (early) **Birthday! :)**

ps. I used my second & third semi-colon in fanfiction! EVER. Can you spot them? X'D


End file.
